


Magic Fingers

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fooling around with Hunter, Buster discovers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Bum vs. Kershaw on an Orange Friday night when the Giants did everything right and the Dodgers didn't? Damn right they all went out after to celebrate. Both Hunter and Buster homered and once they hit the club, everyone keeps shoving drinks at them. By the time they get home, they're happy drunk--laughing and arguing over whose homer went further.

"Wanna fuck you," Hunter says, pushing Buster up against the door to the bedroom.

"You're not too drunk to get it up?" Buster slides out of Hunter's grasp and the door and sits on the bed. "Old guy like you, I mean," he says as he pulls his shoes off.

It's a running joke and while there are times Hunter wished Buster didn't think it was so funny, mostly he doesn't mind. "Get it up and go all night, baby."

Buster's usually neat, but he leaves his clothes in a heap at the foot of the bed . He scoots up a little on the bed before flopping onto his back. "Blah blah blah...." he says, making a talking gesture with his hand. "All talk."

Standing at the foot of the bed with his jeans unzipped but still on, Hunter looks down at Buster. Buster grins up at him and Hunter shakes his head. He loves Buster like this--all happy and loose limbed. It doesn't take alcohol to get him like this, but booze does speed up the process. 

"See," Buster says with a laugh. "Told you you were all talk."

Hunter shoves his jeans and shorts down, before running a hand down his stomach to his dick. He's already half hard; while Buster watches him, he strokes himself until he's got it all the way up. "What were you saying?"

"Totally lost my train of thought," Buster says, staring at Hunter's dick.

"Yeah that sight of my awesome dick does that to people."

"I better be the only people seeing it like that," Buster says, waving in Hunter's general direction. "These days, anyway."

"All for you. If you can handle it."

"That all you want me to do?"

Hunter gets rid of jeans and shorts before climbing onto the bed. "I said something about fucking you."

"Oh yeah...you did," Buster says as he spreads his legs. "Okay."

"Jesus...do you know how many people in this city would love to be where I am now?"

"All over the country," Buster says as he rests a hand on his chest. "'m the face of baseball, remember?" He starts rubbing his nipple with his thumb. That's the other thing about Buster when he's drunk--his carefully hidden streak of vanity becomes a lot less hidden.

"I'm not looking at your face, nice as it is."

Once Hunter's settled between Buster's legs, he rests his hands on Buster's hips. "How do you want it? Like this?"

As he speaks, Hunter runs his hands up Buster's sides. "Fuck!" Buster yelps. "Ticklish."

Hunter probably shouldn't, but he digs his fingers into Buster's side just under his ribs, grinning as Buster twists underneath him.

"Cut it you...you fucker!" 

Buster reaches out to push Hunter away or smack him or something and without really thinking about it, Hunter pins his arm to the bed with one hand and keeps tickling him with the other. "Fuck," Buster says again, but his voice is very different now--less angry and more breathy. "Hunter...." he adds staring up at Hunter with wide eyes.

Hunter feels like an asshole. "Sorry," he says.

"Don't," Buster says, when Hunter lets go of his his arm. "Don't stop." He licks his lips and keeps staring at Hunter.

Taking a deep breath, Hunter carefully presses Buster's arm to the bed again. "Just this?" he asks. "Or this too?" He tickles Buster again, keeping his touch light.

"Oh God," Buster says. "Yes...both."

"I need more arms," Hunter mutters. "Does it have to be me holding you down?"

"Huh...I dunno...."

"Lemme try something," Hunter says. He lets go of Buster's arm and scoots down on the bed, reaching for his jeans. 

"Hey...didn't say you could fucking beat me," Buster says as Hunter pulls his belt free of his jeans.

"Not gonna beat you," Hunter says. "Gonna tie you up if that's okay." Buster immediately holds his arms out, wrists crossed. "You done this before?" Hunter asks, as he wraps his belt around Buster's wrists.

Buster shakes his head. "You?"

"Nope. Tell me if I need to stop."

"Okay." 

They sit and stare at each other for a long moment once Hunter's got Buster's wrists tied up and then Buster smiles. "This," he says holding up his wrists. "Is only half of it."

"Put your hands above your head," Hunter says. "Can you leave them there or do I need to get your belt too?"

"My belt too." 

Hunter's a little worried that this is no longer spontaneous, but once he's tied Buster's wrists to the headboard, he doesn't really care if it's spontaneous or not. Buster arches a little and gives Hunter a challenging look and before Hunter can overthink it, he reaches down and runs his fingers down Buster's side. 

"Fuck," Buster says. He squirms and gasps--an odd little choked off noise like he's trying not to...oh right.

With a grin, Hunter straddles Buster's thighs and starts mapping out Buster's ticklish spots. Before long, Buster's twisting and pulling at the belts tying him to the bed. He's still biting back noises though and, Hunter thinks, that won't do. He targets the spot right at the bottom of Buster's rib cage and he digs his fingers in.

"Hunter...fuck...I can't...." As Hunter eases up, Buster shakes his head. "Keep...don't stop...fuck...."

Finally, after another moment, Buster gives in and starts laughing...okay, no, he's giggling. He's still squirming and he's so totally into it and Hunter, who's mostly doing this for Buster, can't help smiling. Anything that can get Buster to let his guard down like this is a good thing. 

Of course, it's obviously not just about letting go; Buster's dick is dark red and slick at the head. And maybe the tickling is for Buster, but this is something Hunter can really get into. "C'mon, babe," he says, nudging Buster's thigh with his knee. "Spread for me."

"Yeah," Buster says as Hunter settles between his legs. "Oh yeah...Hunter...."

It takes Hunter a moment or so to work out the logistics, but when he finally bends down and slides his mouth over the head of Buster's cock, he's got one hand on Buster's hip to keep him still and is still tickling him with the other. Almost immediately he's glad he's holding Buster down, at least a little; Buster yelps and his hips jerk up.

"I got you...lemme do this," Hunter says before he goes back down again. 

"Fuck...okay...I...oh fuck this is...fucking good!"

Hunter sucks a little harder and digs his fingers into Buster's ribs a little more, and that's all it takes. Buster comes with a high-pitched yelp that makes Hunter want to smile even as he's swallowing hard. He waits half a second and then drags his fingers across Buster's skin one more time. Buster shudders and then goes completely still.

When Hunter sits up, wiping his mouth, Buster gives him a big, goofy grin. "Hey," he says. "That was...wow."

"Yeah," Hunter says with a laugh. "I kinda got that feeling."

"You still wanna fuck me?" Buster arches his back a little. "You can. I mean, I can't go anywhere," he adds, wiggling just a little.

"No," Hunter says. "It would be...weird. Let me untie you."

"Weird how?" Buster asks as Hunter undoes the belts. The smile is gone--he looks a little worried. "Like, was this a problem?"

"Not when it was you." Hunter says. "I just...fucking someone who's tied up isn't my thing. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Okay," Buster says. He's smiling again as he reaches for Hunter. "Why don't you bring your big deal over here." He giggles just a little and God, Hunter loves him so fucking much.

"Yeah," he says. "I think I can manage that."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon who asked for Hunter/Buster -- “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it.”


End file.
